A wide variety of devices are available for producing hardcopy documents. Such devices include printers, copiers, and multi-functional printers (also referred to as combined printer/copiers) that are equipped with both a printer device for printing documents and a scanner device for receiving image information.
These multi-functional printers commonly include an automatic document feeder member located in the scanner device. A pen door (also referred to as printer cartridge door) is often provided in the printer device, so that users can replace printer cartridges or ink pens and clear paper jams.